Heero Yuy or Fenton
by infernal dark-star
Summary: My name is Heero Yuy or is it Fenton now?


Danny Fenton and Heero Yuy- identical twins

Parents: Jack and Maddie Fenton

Siblings: twin Daniel (Danny) Fenton-Masters, Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton-Masters

Ages: Daniel, 15. Jasmine 16.

Locations: Daniel and Jasmine are at dairy kings castle in Wisconsin. They move all across the globe thought with adopted father/godfather. Jack and Maddie: Maximum high-tech prison in the middle of the Southern Pacific Ocean. No land for thousands of miles.

Back-round for Daniel: He is a straight A+ student. It has been documented on his school documents that Daniel can speak a total of 139 languages. 82 of the languages Daniel can speak are spoken today. 57 of the languages Daniel can speak are dead languages. Daniel also has a way with computers. Daniel can also fly any mobile suite and has gundam pilot training. Records also show that Daniel can wield and make weapons and bombs from scratch if need be, but he is always carrying weapons on his person. Medical records show that Maddie and Jack Fenton have abused him mentally and physically. It is noted that Daniel has panic attacks if his adopted father/godfather is away from him for more than 5 hours. Therapy has helped extend the time of these attacks. It also shows that his adopted father/godfather has made Daniel his heir to his company. Daniel volunteers at an orphanage every Monday, Wedsday, and Thursday but no more than 4 hours now so he does not have a panic attack in front of younger children.

Looks: Daniel has midnight Black hair and Prussian blue eyes. He is 5'8 and a lean but still skinny build. Even though he has American blood his Japanese blood and traits are the looks that show.

Adopted father/Godfather: Multi-trillion heir Vlad Masters.

Jasmine (Jazz): she is a straight A+ student. It has been documented on her school documents that Jasmine can speak Spanish, French, Italian, German, Chinese, Japanese and abaci. Jasmine can also fly any mobile suite but not to the extent of a gundam pilot. Records also show that Jasmine can wield and make weapons and bombs from scratch if need be, but not as sufficient as Daniel, but she is always carrying weapons on her person. Medical records show that Maddie and Jack Fenton have abused her mentally and physically. It is noted that Jasmine has panic attacks if her adopted father/godfather is away from her for more than 5 hours. Therapy has helped extend the time of these attacks. It also shows that Jasmines adopted father/godfather has made her brother his heir. Jasmine volunteers at an animal shelter for 4 ½ hours every Monday, Wedsday, and Thursday.

Looks: Jasmine has mid-back length deep red hair with a black head band. She has a deep blue color eyes and is 5'6. She as a lean but skinny build like her brother.

Both Daniel and Jasmine are studying to be medics. Daniel is also studying to be a technician and also opening and managing an orphanage. Jasmine is studding to be professor at the mind and body.

Adopted father/Godfather: Multitrillion heir Vlad Masters.

Report Card: Daniel Fenton-Masters Report Card: Jasmine Fenton-Masters

Science-A+ Science-A+

Social Studies-A+ Social Studies-A+

P.E.-A+ P.E.-A+

Advance Arithmetic-A+ Advance Arithmetic-A+

Languages-A+ Languages-A+

ILA-A+ ILA-A+

Tech-A+ Physical logy-A+

Duo: Woo, Hee-chan. Talk about strange family. Hard to believe that there your family. On the bright side your twin brother and older sister seem normal. But your parent's man they're not human. To abuse your own flesh and blood. That doesn't even happen on L2. And this is the Street rat talking. So when you going to meet them?

Heero: HN.

Duo: Come on Hee-chan. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Ttttttteeeeelllllllll mmmmeeee."

WuFei: Just tell him Yuy.

Heero: Monday. I spend 1 week there and decide if I want to live their till I am of age. If not then lady Une said she would pull some strings to get me empathy early if they are unbearable.

Quatre: That's not a lot of a warning Heero. After all it is Sunday. Hardly any time to pack.

Trowa: …..

Duo: But we are following him aren't we Kit-Kat? After all we are all family? Right. Till the very end. Right?

Quatre: Of course Duo! Why would you think any different?

Duo: I'm a street rat Kit-Kat. Nothing ever stays for us. It just goes that way.

WuFei: Baka. We'll always be together Maxwell even if you are a baka with no common sense. You have all of us to return to and we'll never leave willingly. Now back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do about Yuy's siblings?

Trowa: we go and visit them. Then see if they except Heero or not. Then go from there.

Duo: no far I wanted to say that. Wait a minute…. ADOPTED BY VLAD MASTERS. Isn't he a multi-trillion heir and the only major competing company to Kit-Kats Company?

Heero: It does say that how unexpected.


End file.
